Perguntas para a Akatsuki!
by merihari
Summary: se você tem perguntas para membros da Akatsuki ou se você tem respostas de perguntas, mandem reivews com tais façanhas XD.. se eu achar alguma pergunta útil ou coisa assim... ela aparecerá aqui! idiota como de costume...
1. Chapter 1

Esta é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos ou visando fama e qualquer outro tipo de reconhecimento...

Naruto é uma obra de Msashi Kishimoto, Akatsuki é uma organização dentro da série Naruto e por isso também não me pertence!

**Perguntas para a Akatsuki!**

Você tem alguma pergunta para os membros da Akatsuki?

Você tem as respostas das perguntas?

Então mande reviews com perguntas e/ou respostas... todos os créditos das perguntas e das repostas serão atribuidos aos seus respectivos donos (quem manda as reviews...)

ps: o nome na verdade é o nickname usado no site... a não ser que você me forneça seu nome (verdadeiro, ficticio, apelido ou qualquer do genero )


	2. respostas?

Esta é uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos e não visa fama e qualquer outro tipo de reconhecimento...

Naruto é uma obra de Masashi Kishimoto, Akatsuki é uma organização dentro da série Naruto e por isso também não me pertence!

Coisas como wikipédia, deciclopédia, MSN e orkut não me pertencem!

**Perguntas para a Akatsuki!**

_**Mari Sushi:**_

**Perguntas para Tobi:**

1) Como você, uma criatura aparentemente burra, sem cabeça e feliz pode ser o verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki?

2) Eu sei que você é o Madara, e o Madara tem uns 100 anos, então você está gaga, é querido?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_sem complementos para a compreensão do contexto das perguntas

**Perguntas para Pein:**

1) que tipo de remédio você usa?

2) remédios de tarja preta ou usa algumas ervas 'medicinais' mesmo?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_pra agüentar 10 (dez) idiotas, sendo que o mais estúpidos de todos é o líder (verdadeiro), TODOS os dias deve ser uma baita tortura.

**Pergunta para Konan:**

1) Como você agüenta essa cambada de homem??

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_Tudo bem, homem é bom, é gostoso e faz bem pra saúde se usado com moderação. Mas deve ser horrível andar numa casa que tem nove homens aparentemente bagunceiros e de personalidade distintas... E usei que.. .Talvez possa rolar uma suruba ou alguém tentar dar uns amassos em você [porque, tipo, você é a rainha da colméia, só tem você de mulher, os caras devem ficar loucos!. De qualquer forma, você deve aproveitar muito uu.

**Perguntas para Zetsu:**

1) Você não tem indigestão não?

2) E tem outra coisa, você é bem mexeriqueiro não?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_Você come tudo, qualquer porcaria que vê na frente, aposto até que os Akatsukis ao invés de colocar o lixo pra fora, dão pra você comer. (relacionada à pergunta número 1)

Fica por ai, camuflado, vendo a vida dos outros. Deve ser muito fofoqueiro u.u Sem contar que você fala com as plantas õo (relacionada à pergunta número 2)

**perguntas para Deidara:**

1) Como você conseguiu essas bocas na mão??

2) E doeu muito pra colocar elas (as mãos) ou coisa do gênero?

3) Deve ser bem difícil alimentar quatro bocas, não?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_Você pode usar esse pretexto para conseguir dinheiro :D

**perguntas para kakuzu:**

1) Quantos de dindin você tem ao todo?

2) E você é tipo um cientista louco?

3) você colocou as bocas nas mãos do deidei?

4) Você fez o Zetsu e o Kisame terem aquela aparecia horrível e fora de moda?

5) E já pensou em consultar um estilista de moda?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ por favor, a época do "Tubarão- O Filme" já passou há séculos ¬¬ Estamos na era digital, se atualiza. (relacionado à pergunta número 4). Se você for à faculdade de moda, pode achar uns carinhas que dão dicas de graça uu (relacionada à pergunta número 5)

**perguntas para Kisame:**

1) Você é virgem õ.o?

2) E sua mãe era um peixe? Ou era seu pai?

3) Que história é essa da sua espada só raspar?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ Eu acredito que sim por causa da sua aparência (relacionada à pergunta número 1). Você poderia até usar a típica desculpa que tem um bom coração e que as mulheres não vêem seu verdadeiro eu, mas como você é vilão isso não cola (relacionada à pergunta 1). Deve doer muito ir ao mercado e ver seus parentes sendo postos a venda... (relacionada à pergunta 2).

**perguntas para Itachi:**

1) Qual o shampoo e o condicionador que você usa?

2) Demora muito pra arrumar o cabelo?

3) Já pensou em cortar ele (o cabelo)?

4) E porque matou o seu clã?

5) E que historia é essa de chegar pro emo do seu irmão e dizer "Você é minha luz?".

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_Talvez você ficasse parecido com o Sasuke, mas dá pra perceber que seus cabelos são diferentes (relacionada à questão 3).A desculpa do "para testar a força" não cola comigo ¬¬ É algo mais... profundo... (relacionada à questão número 4). Cara que coisa gay, ACABOU com a sua reputação de fodonico. Os caras da desciclopédia, antes disso, falavam que você era um dos poucos machos do anime, mas depois disso... Pf... (relacionada à pergunta número 5).

**perguntas para Sasori:**

1) Doeu muito virar de madeira?

2) E como é agüentar as piadinhas do tipo "Olha lá, é o pinóquio ruivo"?

3) você não podia fazer a marionete do escorpião mais bonita?

4) Quanto você gasta pra comprar aqueles produtos que ilustra a madeira?

5) você faz sexo?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_pelo menos em respeito aos nascidos do signo (relacionada à pergunta número 3). Porque se fizer, tenho pena da mulher... tipo, você é de madeira e deve doer muito pra entrar ¬¬ principalmente se a coitada for virgem uu (relacionada à pergunta número 5).

**perguntas para Hidan:**

1) Quem é Jasmine-Sama?

2) ele deixa matar pessoas?

3) Quantos de dinheiro você gasta em potes de gel?

4) você não usa uma blusa por baixo do sobretudo porque não quer ou porque o kakuzu não quer gastar dinheiro com isso?[ou rouba o dinheiro mesmo?

5)E porque você fala tanto palavrão?

6) já pensou em ir a um analista para ver esse seu problema?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_Por que, tipo, eu já ouvi falar da Seita do Copo da água, das canetas bics alienígenas, da seita do macarrão alienígena, enfim, coisas do gênero, mas nunca ouvi falar do seu Deus Oo (relacionada à pergunta número 1). Bizarro (relacionada à pergunta número 2). Ouvi dizer que gente que fala palavrão de mais tem um problema psicológico ai com nome complicado (relaciona as perguntas 5 e 6).

_**Complemento de Haru-e-k com relação à review:**_ Ela ainda fará perguntas sobre um ex Akatsuki, o Orochimaru!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Natsumi Omura:**_

**perguntas para Itachi:**

1) CASA COMIGO?

2) Você tem problemas pra dormir?

3) Porque você tem olheiras?

4) Nunca escutou falar de remédio para dormir?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ ITACHI EU TE AMO -olhos brilhantes, é o famoso asterisco letra "o" e mais um asterisco- (relacionada à pergunta número 1). Te dou casa, comida, roupa lavada e o Sasuke como animal de estimação P (comentário relacionado à pergunta número 1).Pode deixar que quando casar comigo você pode dormir no meu colinho n/.\n(relacionada às perguntas 2, 3 e 4).

**perguntas para Deidara:**

1) por acaso você nunca pensou em trocar de nome?

2) Você deu pra quem?

3) E ainda dará mais?

4) E essas suas bocas ai em suas mãos?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ Meu... Olha seu nome! (relacionada às perguntas 1, 2 e 3).Você com certeza deve fazer coisas inapropriadas com elas x-x (relacionada à pergunta 4).

**pergunta para kisame:**

1) SUA SARDINHA?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ AHUASHUSAHUASHAUHUASHUSAHUSAHUASHUSHASUHSAUHSAUSAHSAUHSAUASHUSAHSAUHSAUHSAUSHAUSAHUSA

SUA SARDINHA P (na verdade isso não era uma pergunta, mas acabou entrando como uma, adaptado por haru-e-k)

**pergunta para Sasori:**

1) Você quando virou de madeira deu uma garibada na parte de baixo? Ou virou eunuco?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_A pergunta que não quer calar.

_**Complemento de Haru-e-k com relação à review: **_Itachi ela espera uma resposta c; ...ela é fã sua e te ama o.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tia Juh Thereza:**_

**pergunta para Pein:**

1) Pein, você tem algo mais que apenas uma sociedade com a Konan?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ hehe

_**Complemento de Haru-e-k com relação à review: **_nyá

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Uchiha-Tomoyo:**_

**pergunta para Deidara:**

1)como é que você tem essas quatro bocas ?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ sendo que uma é sua ARTE preciosa, ou seja , seu ataque surpresa.

**perguntas para Itachi:**

1)como você adquiriu essas olheiras?

2)ITACHI-SAMA CASA COMIGO

_**Complementação da pergunta: **_Te dou casa , comida , pensão paga , roupas lavadas (mas eu vou pegar seu sobretudo da akatsuki por que eu acho essa capa muito fashion! preta,vermelha e branca, ai quase as cores do meu mengão!) e ainda faço seus caprichos, faço massagens quando quiser (minha especialidade!) e muito amor (relacionada à pergunta 2).

**pergunta para Zetsu:**

1)melhor você parar de fuxicar a vida dos outros se não o Pein vai te bater!

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ n/a

**pergunta para Konan:**

1)como é que você consegue fazer tantos origamis tão rápido??

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ n/a

**pergunta para Pein:**

1)pra que tanto piercing??

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ n/a

**pergunta para Sasori:**

1)por que você não teve pais?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ n/a

**perguntas para Hidan:**

1)como é a imagem de jashin-sama?

2)e quais são as regras dele, sem ser a famosa "fazer sacrifícios pra jashin-sama" ?

3)Pra que você carrega esse cajado?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_n/a

**pergunta para Kakuzu:**

1)como é que você pode gostar tanto de dinheiro??

_**Complementação da pergunta: **_n/a

**perguntas para Tobi:**

1)você é cego de um olho?

2)por que você nunca tira essa máscara ?

3)por que você não deixa de ser infantil e cresce??

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ n/a

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**fuue-chan:**_

**perguntas para Itachi:**

1)Itachi, convenhamos que essas rugas são coisas bem estranhas pra um adolescente neah?

2)desde quando você tem essas coisas?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_quando você tinha uns 12/13 anos já tinha que eu vi (relacionado à pergunta 1). parece que a sua tia não queria rugas e

transplantou na sua cara u.u ... sem ofensas (relacionado à pergunta 2).

**pergunta para Tobi:**

1)Tobi, essa mascara foi inspirada em alguma coisa hein, filho de deus? u.u

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ já me disseram que parecia um pirulito,ventilador,rodinha de hamster (Ô.o")

**perguntas para Kisame:**

1)essa coloração azulada que você tem é de família ou sua mãe deixou você brincar com caneta bic na hora do banho e ela estourou e você achou bonitinho?

2)e essa capa pra sua espada "raspadora"...é papel higiênico ou é impressão?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ n/a

**perguntas para Kakuzu:**

1)aonde que você consegue tanto dinheiro?

2) e onde você guarda ele (o dinheiro)?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ n/a

**perguntas para Hidan:**

1)afinal anta imorrível...que joça é um jashin?

2)que coisa você usa no cabelo? sabão em pó com gel?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ se for cara é muito estranho!(relacionada à pergunta 2)

**perguntas para Sasori:**

1)sua mãe nunca te ensinou que existe tinta capilar não?

2)então por que você escolheu justo essa cor?

3)quem da família você puxou O.o ?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ Não precisava ter pintado com guache vermelho-cor-de-burro-quando-foge...(relacionada à pergunta 1 e 2). e não vai dizer que é real por que se não... (relacionada à pergunta 3).

**pergunta para Zetsu:**

1)você já tentou fazer operação do orochi Jackson mais a bufunfa acabou no meio da operação? ou o lado preto é uma inner made in Paraguay?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ n/a

**perguntas para Pein:**

1)como é conviver com oito babacas diariamente?

2)você já foi acertado por quantos raios com esses piercings?

3)as crianças tem medo de você?

4)ou já te confundiram com um punk emo?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ sim oito não estou contando a konan...konan rules \m/ ... você não concorda? (relacionada à pergunta 1)

**perguntas para Deidara:**

1)...você é mesmo primo da Ino baka...desculpa...yamanaka?

2)você já trocaram de lugar quando precisava?

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ eu sou fã e da sua arte! (não relacionada). por que comparando vocês são MUITO parecidos...se colocar do lado agente só

reconhece pelo lado da franja (relacionada à pergunta 1). tipo alguma prova na escola ou na aula de artes que a ino não gostava da professora? (relacionada à pergunta 2).

**perguntas para Konan:**

1)como você agüenta?

2)você não quer substituir a anta da minha professora de artes?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ konan eu sou sua fã (relacionada à pergunta 1). eu queria ter essa sua paciência de jó (relacionada à pergunta 1). ela consegue ser mais anta do que um tobi com amnésia...(sem ofensas tobi adoro você \õ/) (relacionada à pergunta 2).

**perguntas para todos os Akatsuki:**

1)por que o orochimaru foi expulso?

2)ele tentou violentar alguém?

3)deu uma festa e tentou fazer strip?

4)encheu o saco de vocês com o "kukukukuku"?

5) o que aconteceu?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ eu quero a história sem cortes viu? ò.ó -pega a pipoca- (relacionada a todas as perguntas)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Irina-sama:**_

**pergunta para Deidara:**

você ama o Sasori-danna?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ a pergunta mais óbvia de todas

**pergunta para Sasori:**

você ama o Deidara?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ a pergunta mais óbvia de todas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Respostas que tenho disponíveis no momento:**

**Para Mari Sushi: **

_**repostas do Pein: **_

_reposta da pergunta 1:_Todos os tipos de remédios que eu conseguir encontrar!

_reposta da pergunta 2:_Os que utilizo com mais freqüência são os tarja preta e em último recurso o que tiver pela frente incluindo plantas 'medicinais' e parentes próximos do Zetsu. É foda ter que conviver com tantos 'estrelinhas' ù.u todos aqui se acham muito...

_**resposta da Konan:**_

É obvio né querida, tem horas que é necessário usar o bom senso, outras você precisa usar de chantagem e é sempre bom o fato de poder tirar proveitos de tantos homens ;D de várias formas possíveis. Só tenho que tomar cuidado para não cansar... e tenho a vantagem de ser "protegida" do Pein n.n

_**respostas do Zetsu:**_

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ Eu não tenho indigestão, já que eu tenho uma proteína especial no meu organismo que me permite digerir tudo com extrema facilidade, só é incomodo o fato de eu ter que consumir qualquer porcaria, já que tudo neste mundo é lixo u.u às vezes eu passo mal e fico horas no matinho ù///u

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ Em primeiro lugar as plantas têm sentimentos, viu mocinha?! É necessário dar a atenção que elas merecem, conversas diárias e carinho u.u e eu não sou fofoqueiro... só trabalho na área de coleta de informação e sua devida divulgação...

_**respostas do Deidara:**_

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ É artístico, e tudo o que é arte para mim é natural n./ hun... é como se fosse parte de mim sempre hun!

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ A arte não distingue dor do prazer, é tudo relativo, pra mim a arte é uma satisfação e não importa se tenha doído ou não, eu amo utilizar as minhas hábeis boquinhas para construir e destruir, arte verdadeira é não manter forma constante e isso significa o caos na beleza rara e única...

haru-e-k: ta Deidei chan... é só falar se doeu ou não! òó

Deidara: não me recordo hun!

_reposta da pergunta 3:_ Eu só como com uma das bocas, as outras são destinadas somente à arte n./

_**respostas do Kakuzu:**_

_reposta da pergunta1:_ não revelarei os valores das minhas contas e nem do meu porquinho!

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ eu não sou cientista, sou um médico que prega a praticidade, simplicidade e utilidade de membros, órgãos e genéricos u.u

_resposta da pergunta 3:_ quando o conheci ele já tinha aquilo, devo admitir que é um bom trabalho seja lá de quem for...

_reposta da pergunta 5:_ estilistas não tem valor real... eles tem uma visão de mundo muito poético, não vale a pena... eu prezo mais o que é realmente eficaz o resto é supérfluo.

_**respostas do Kisame:**_

_reposta da pergunta 1:_ de onde você tirou essa idéia? Existem muitas garotas que gostam do exótico e eu sou exótico! Portanto acho que isso responde essa pergunta ù.u.

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ Eu sou um ser desenvolvido em laboratório com finalidades assassinas (vide filmes), sou uma mistura de cruzamentos de espécies bem sucedidas e adaptadas à água e não me importo de ver outros seres inferiores a mim mortos em bancas e em mal estado, nada disso me afeta.

_**respostas do Itachi:**_

_resposta da pergunta 1: _eu uso o mesmo shampoo do Neji e o mesmo condicionador do Orochimaru, com aroma de pêssego n/.\n

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ sim, demora um pouco, eu preciso lavar ele todos os dias, passar creme e protetor solar... e uma vez por semana eu faço escova massageadora de chocolate.

_resposta da pergunta 3_: eu corto o cabelo, mas só as pontas... é tão inconveniente pontas duplas ù/.\u e Deus me livre ficar com aparência de Emo!

_reposta da questão 4:_ eu pensei que seria divertido matar todo mundo n/.\n, mas como isso era muito complexo pra cabeça do Sasuke eu uso a história da capacidade para camuflar... foi realmente divertido, mas tem um lado triste por trás da minha história e você não vai querer ouvir... ú/.\u

_resposta da questão 5:_ Deusa me ajude! É foda ser ator e fazer papel de vilão com dupla personalidade e que tem crises emo ù.u... assim eu realmente fico com jeito de gay... culpe o sem noção que idolatra o Sasuke acima de tudo, inclusive da minha honra ò/.\ó... a minha situação tá preta... só falta meus olhos saltarem da cara!! Mas eu NÂO SOU GAY!!!!

_**respostas do Sasori:**_

_reposta da pergunta 2: _eu não me importo... escórias... pinóquio é a b...(censurado) deles! ò.ó

_reposta da pergunta 3:_ qual o problema da marionete de escorpião? o design não era bom o suficiente? O fato é que os pontos fracos eram mínimos!! Pelo menos vocês receberam uma homenagem minha, pessoas do signo u.u

_reposta da pergunta 4_: eu gasto em média com produtos de ilustra móveis por baixo uns R$ 500,00 por semana... mas realmente isso tem o seu valor... sem contar os venenos contra cupins que eu uso diariamente...

_reposta da pergunta 5:_ e se eu fizer? Não há problema nenhum... e não dizem que no sexo a dor está relacionada ao prazer? Então elas terão muito mais prazer do que com caras normais u.u... e se forem virgens? Azar delas.. ninguém manda ficar 'tentando' um garotinho inocente como eu :p

_**repostas do surfista... digo, Hidan:**_

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ Jasmine era uma ex-namorada que eu matei e Jashin o meu Deus da seita mais maravilhosa e perfeita do mundo, assim como eu n.n procure saber mais, pode pesquisar no orkut e na wikipédia...

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ sim, na minha religião é permitido matar já que morte é libertação!

_resposta da pergunta 3:_ não sei precisar números, só sei que é muito e quando não uso gel recorro a práticas obscuras :p

_resposta da pergunta 4:_ eu gasto muito dinheiro com gel e não sobra muito pra comprar uma camisa/camiseta/regata, é mais fresquinho andar assim, além de poder mostrar meu porte físico perfeito °u°

_resposta da pergunta 5:_ faz parte do meu vocabulário, cace...(censurado) XD

_resposta da pergunta 6:_ Amorzinho, nesta por...(censurado) deste mundo ninguém é normal... todos nós temos problemas psicológicos e não psicológicos u.n

_**resposta do Orochimaru: **_

estou esperando querida!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Natsumi Omura:**

_**respostas do Itachi:**_

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ Sim! E porque não? Amo meninas e amo mordomias n/.\n

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ Não todas as noites eu sempre durmo bem acompanhado... só não consigo parar pra fechar os olhos... sabe como é ne? Ser famoso implica cumprir certas obrigações com fãs n/.\n... mas eu não sou galinha!

_resposta da pergunta 3: _devido às noites em que eu faço plantão e para sempre estar alguns passos à frente de outras pessoas... isso resulta em olheiras, amor.

_resposta da pergunta 4:_ remédio pra que? Eu tenho tudo o que preciso bem aqui -aponta uma coisa suspeita debaixo do sobretudo- se eu quiser eu durmo bem... só não tenho tempo hábil pra isso... e você não acha essas olheiras sexy?

_**respostas do Deidara:**_

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ já pensei e o fiz, mas esse nome artístico adotado há tempos desde a minha infância insiste em me perseguir... hun

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ trocadilho infame esse não?... mas minha vida já teve momentos obscuros e nada artísticos... hun

haru-e-k: isso quer dizer que ele já deu... XD

_resposta da pergunta 3:_ eu não sei se continuarei a dar... mas se for pra quem eu amo... se bem que o amor é muito relativo hun

_resposta da pergunta 4:_ inapropriadas como? lamber sabão? sinceramente todos acham que eu sou um pervertido... hun, mas eu não as uso para más coisas... eu satisfaço quem quer ser satisfeito por mim... enquanto não encontro o meu verdadeiro amor... hun ó./

_**resposta do Kisame:**_

¬.¬'

_**resposta do Sasori:**_

Digamos que eu sou um ser insaciável, você nunca vai me ver falhar na hora 'H', diferente de certo Uchiha que já brochou três vezes nesse mês u.u o carnaval foi frio pra ele XD e não dizem que o 'pau' tem apelido de pau?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**para Tia Juh Thereza:**

_**resposta do Pein:**_

ãhn... uma coisa que eu acho que se chama amizade... mas que para os meus propósitos não serve...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**para Uchiha-Tomoyo:**

_**resposta do Deidara:**_

1)Nasci com uma delas as outras três são arte un!

_**respostas do Itachi:**_

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ Noites de sono mal dormidas devido a pai possessivo, irmão chato e mãe pegajosa... ¬/.\¬

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ Caso sim! Eu amo garotas e mordomias... amei a idéia de massagem... e casacos eu tenho uns quatro...

_**resposta do Zetsu:**_

eu não fuxico por ai... somente divulgo noticias para quem essas interessarem u.u

_**resposta da Konan:**_

anos de prática e um jutsu muito especial n.n

_**resposta do Pein:**_

Adorno... mas também é uma forma de expressar-me...

_**resposta do Sasori:**_

T-T meu passado é triste... mas acho que eu tive sim

**respostas do Hidan:**

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ Jashin não se expressa por figuras...

_resposta da pergunta _2: salvação através da dor, deixar o adversário inconsciente é pecado sempre mate-o, morte é libertação...

_resposta da pergunta _3: que cajado?

_**resposta do Kakuzu:**_

dinheiro é a roda do mundo... você não gosta de dinheiro, queridinha?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para fuue-chan:**

_**respostas do Itachi:**_

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ eu não acho estranho... elas são sexy u/.\u

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ desde que o Sasuke nasceu minha vida foi um estresse e noites mal dormidas, daí as rugas ù/.\u

**respostas do Kisame:**

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ é minha cor natural... mas não é de família... já que sou um ser desenvolvido em lab...

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ papel higiênico é o que a garota do time do Gai usa para invocar coisas... eu uso bandagens XD

**respostas do Kakuzu:**

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ o mundo é uma caixinha de dinheiro... Só depende de onde você enxerga as oportunidades.

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ eu guardo o meu rico dinheirinho em locais protegidos :p

**respostas do Hidan:**

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ Jashin é a religião e o Deus da mesma...

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ Gel, gomix, outras coisas do gênero e práticas obscuras...

**respostas do Sasori:**

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ ãhn... eu sei o que é... a minha mãe usava sempre n.n

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ que cor?

_resposta da pergunta 3:_ um tio meu...

**resposta do Zetsu:**

Inner Paraguay... minha segunda personalidade conflitante e quase 24 horas por dia ativa...

**respostas do Pein:**

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ se não fosse a vantagem de ter o posto de líder seria 'o inferno', mas isso exige grandes doses de remédios...

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ ainda não...

_resposta da pergunta 3:_ as crianças me respeitam... isso é ter medo?

_resposta da pergunta 4:_ infelizmente existem pessoas que só conseguem enxergar o que querem e no que acreditam... pois é já me chamaram de emo... tolos.

**respostas do Deidara:**

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ felizmente não tenho nenhum parentesco com qualquer ser de Konoha, ela é uma copista minha... ù./ desclassificada un!

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ ãhn... não...

**respostas da Konan:**

_resposta da pergunta 1:_ ser mulher tem as suas vantagens dentro de uma organização onde a maioria é masculina.

_resposta da pergunta 2:_ salário de professor é pouco não é? sinto muito, mas não sei se agüento tanto...

**respostas das perguntas do povo em geral:**

**resposta do Orochimaru:**

Eu ainda não acredito que eu estou de fora amorzinhA!

**resposta do Deidara:** aquele cara não era artístico.

**resposta do Pein:** todas as alternativas citadas por você... ele abusava muito!

**resposta da Konan:** ele queria ser a mulher da casa...

**resposta do Sasori:** ele tentou me molestar.. por isso quando fizeram votação pra decidir se ele ficava ou ia embora, eu votei para que ele fosse impiedosamente expulso!

**resposta do Itachi:** eu ownei a bicha! Ele queria se aproveitar de mim! NEM FERRADO eu daria na bicha!

**resposta do Kisame:** Eu sou testemunha do Itachi... e a risada dele era entediante.

**resposta do Hidan:** quem é Orochimaru?

**resposta do Kakuzu:** ele torrou o meu dinheiro com as orgias boiolescas dele ù.u

**resposta do Zetsu:** A história resumida é assim, no começo ele chegou como um cara que não quer nada de mais só um pouquinho de poder e conhecimento infinito de jutsus... algo fácil e simples, mas com o passar do tempo ele foi se revelando como uma bicha incontrolável. Sua primeira festança foi no aniversário da Konan, ocasião em que ele contratou dançarinos stripers e gigolôs para animar a festinha com a grana do kakuzu, o ser pitoresco encheu a cara e saiu atacando a todos com sua temível língua... nessa situação ele foi perdoado pois estava encachaçado. Isso começou a se repetir com grande constância, e em uma noite calma onde todos estavam dormindo sossegados ele começou a gritar uma musica "I will survive" e acabou com a paz interior de todos (por isso somos perturbados)... Os dias que se passaram foram pura tortura, quando ele não tentava atacar o Sasori ele pulava no Itachi e por ai vai... até que um dia cansado das confusões dele Pein recrutou-nos para uma votação "Orochimaru fica ou Orochimaru vai?"... foi unânime todos votaram para que ele saísse... e nisso o Itachi arrancou a mão dele n.n ...FIM?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para Irina-sama:**

_**resposta do Deidara:**_

é segredo... e ele não sabe... ô./

_**resposta do Sasori:**_ eu o que? Tá me estranhando? ò.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Perguntas que ainda não tem respostas:**_

**Perguntas para Tobi de Mari Sushi:**

1) Como você, uma criatura aparentemente burra, sem cabeça e feliz pode ser o verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki?

2) Eu sei que você é o Madara, e o Madara tem uns 100 anos, então você está gaga, é querido?

_**Complementação das perguntas: **_sem complementos para a compreensão do contexto das perguntas

**Motivo:** estamos com falta de um Tobi.

**pergunta para kakuzu de Mari Sushi:**

4) Você fez o Zetsu e o Kisame terem aquela aparência horrível e fora de moda?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ por favor, a época do "Tubarão- O Filme" já passou a

séculos ¬¬ Estamos na era digital, se atualiza. (relacionado à pergunta número 4).

**Motivo:** falta de criatividade da parte do nosso Kakuzu.

**pergunta para Kisame de mari Sushi:**

3) que historia é essa da sua espada só raspar?

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ n/a

**Motivo:** falta de criatividade da parte do nosso kisame.

**pergunta para Sasori de Mari Sushi:**

1) Doeu muito virar de madeira?

_**Complementação da pergunta: **_n/a

**Motivo:** falta de criatividade da parte do nosso Sasori.

**perguntas para Tobi de Uchiha-Tomoyo:**

1)você é cego de um olho?

2)por que você nunca tira essa máscara ?

3)por que você não deixa de ser infantil e cresce??

_**Complementação das perguntas:**_ n/a

**Motivo:** estamos com falta de um Tobi.

**pergunta para Tobi de fuue-chan:**

1)Tobi, essa mascara foi inspirada em alguma coisa hein, filho de deus? u.u

_**Complementação da pergunta:**_ já me disseram que parecia um pirulito,ventilador,rodinha de hamster (Ô.o")

**Motivo: **estamos com falta de um Tobi.

**se por acaso tiver uma boa alma que saiba as respostas não respondidas pelos meus Akatsuki de aluguel ou repostas melhores para as respostas que foram expostas favor enviar resposta em review!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Agradecimentos:**_ à mari Sushi por enviar perguntas, à Natsumi Omura por enviar perguntas, à Tia Juh Thereza por enviar perguntas, à Uchiha-Tomoyo por enviar perguntas, à fuue-chan por enviar perguntas, à Irina-sama por enviar perguntas, à Hideki Katari por ajudar nas respostas, à Satomi Morita por ajudar nas respostas, à Ayumi yume por ajudar nas respostas, à Kitty nyá por ter ajudado nas respostas e a todos que perderam alguns de seus preciosos minutos lendo isto n.n

haru-e-k, comentários:

desculpem pelo Sasori mal educado (às vezes a Satomi exagera ú.u) e pelo Itachi galináceo (Hideki é muito safado ò.o).

eu não tenho beta ù.u portanto se encontrarem algum erro me avisem OK? Tentarei corrigir assim que for possível...

Hideki, comentário:

na resposta feita para a pergunta da Natsumi Omura o Itachi quis dizer que ele dorme com um bichinho de pelúcia... não com mulheres e Haru eu não sou pervertido! ò.o

_**haru-e-k últimos blá blá blás:**_ valeu povo pela participação!


End file.
